Triple Darts
Triple Darts is the 3rd upgrade of path two for the Dart Monkey in BTD5. It makes the Dart Monkey shoot 3 darts at a time instead of one. It may help a lot early on depending on what towers you can buy. Its icon appears as 3 purple darts. This upgrade allows the Dart Monkey to pop up to 12 bloons (4 per dart). In BTD6, it is now renamed Triple Shot. It is the third upgrade of Path 2 for the Dart Monkey. With this upgrade, Dart Monkeys will also shoot three darts at a time instead of one. However, the darts pierce is not upgraded and remains at 2 (with up to 4 extra pierce (+1 from 1/x/x and an additional +2 from 2/x/x, as well as +1 from Extra Dart Pops). It costs $340 on Easy, $400 on Medium, $430 on Hard and $480 on Impoppable. Tips BTD5 *This upgrade is a good alternative if the tower isn't well placed on upgrading to Spike-O-Pult. *This upgrade may have been based on the Triple Shot bloon from Bloons and Bloons 2. *It will pop 2, or even 3 layers of bloons if hit in close range because a bloon is hit by 2 or 3 darts. *A massive amount of Triple Darts can destroy a rush of Ceramic Bloons or single MOABs. *A lot of these combined with some Juggernauts (for Leads) or with Splodey Darts premium you can beat most tracks on Easy or Medium difficulties and some on Hard. *These are helpful with Splodey Darts: In fact, you can beat most tracks on any difficulty by spamming 2/3 dart monkeys if you have Splodey Darts. Tier 3 Dart Training Facility is very helpful with this strategy. *This tower is better on the mobile versions of Bloons TD because the darts are much larger, meaning it will pop more bloons most of the time. BTD6 *While still decent, Triple Darts is no longer as impressive as in BTD5. **While it has gained attack speed from its previous upgrades, it has lost the ability to see camo and have 4 pierce at the same time. **Better early game strategies include low tier Dart Monkeys, Monkey Subs and Ninja Monkeys. *If you do not mind not having an optimised strategy or are playing on an easier map/difficulty, Triple Darts is still extremely usable. *If the "Bonus Monkey!" and "More Cash" Monkey Knowledge Points are unlocked, then one 0-3-0 Dart Monkey can be afforded at the start of the game even in Impoppable. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) Triple Darts has always been a popular upgrade throughout the entire history of Bloons TD Battles Mobile due to the much larger hitbox area significantly making it reliable against early-game grouped and spaced rushes. Due to how reliable it was compared to its price, it has been overall nerfed in terms of price. ;3.1 Triple Darts price increased ($330 → $380). ;3.9 Triple Darts price increased ($380 → $400). ;4.1 Triple Darts price increased ($400 → $500). ;4.3 Triple Darts price decreased ($500 → $475). Gallery Triple Darts Icon.png|BTD5 Upgrade Icon Triple Darts Monkey.png|BTD5 Artwork Triple Darts In-Game.png|Triple Darts In-Game (BTD5) Screen Shot 2014-10-20 at 8.35.26 PM.png|BMC Artwork Triple Shot Monkey.png|BTD6 Artwork Trivia BTD5 *With the Dart Training Facility Specialty Building, you can get 2-3 Dart Monkeys for roughly 1100/1200/1400 Money with a paid tower and 950/1050/1250 Money with a free tower, being Easy, Medium, and Hard difficulties, respectively. *In BMC Mobile, you have a chance that you get a hint that tells "Dart Monkey's triple SHOT upgrade." This was probably unintentional. This has been patched, as it now reads, "Dart Monkey's triple shot upgrade is very powerful. Research it as soon as you can." *This tower is surprisingly useful in Battles (especially in mobile), due to its capability to deal with both spaced and grouped bloons effectively. Because of this, it's been nerfed 3 times via game updates, making it one of the most nerfed upgrades in the history of Bloons TD Battles (along with Supa-Vac). *This is the icon when someone revenges you in BMC. BTD6 *Triple Darts is the second-cheapest Tier-3 upgrade by the price of the upgrade alone, second to Spike-O-Pult. Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Dart Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades